mythiciafandomcom-20200213-history
The Entity
'''The entity which possessed Raiza, slew Malcaractimus, and used the Calling to create an army '''was notable for being merciless, sadistic, and utterly evil. It used the Fall's body and magic to wipe the demon race from Mythicia and take control of the capital, Odmehlwor. Life Origin It is completely unknown who or what the entity was, hence its lack of any particular name. There is no record of its original physical form, nor where exactly it came from. The First Invasion It fought in the first demon invasion in 11578, during which he became Malcaractimus' blood-brother. After the majority of the demonic army was driven back to the Deadspace Borders, it led a last-ditch assault on Odmehlwor, Mythicia's capital. It was defeated in single combat by Prometheus, leader of the United Army, who imprisoned it on Earth. Reawakening It's body destroyed, the entity's mind and spirit lingered on, trapped in a prison beneath Dragon's Hill in Berkshire. At the beginning of the 21st Century (Earth Years), its tomb was discovered by Raiza, called the Fall in prophecy. It used the last of its strength to draw the Fall inside the hill, where it tricked him into making a blood sacrifice that allowed the entity to enter his body. The entity then transported Raiza and itself to Mythicia using the immense locked inside of him. Biding its Time The entity resided in Raiza's body for a while, watching unnoticed as the boy adapted to Mythicia, only taking a minor hand in steering him towards learning the Death Discipline under Valcoz the necromancer. When Valcoz dispatched Raiza on an assassination mission to murder Elthorn the Turbulent, the entity made its move, taking control over Raiza's body in exchange for the use of its own power. At Large Once Again The entity established a fortress on Nel'Craz where, after dispatching an agent sent by Malcaractimus to kill it, it made contact with the Emperor and reminded him of how they had fought together in the first invasion. It offered its aid in capturing the Destined, whom he pursued to Entropia and then Panoga, where after a brief struggle it took them with it to Malcaractimus' citadel on Odmehlwor. The Genocide of the Demons Thomas Colfrey escaped from Malcaractimus' imprisonment, but was confronted by the Emperor before he could leave the planet. A battle ensued, but before either combatant could slay the other, the entity intervened. In an unexpected move, it killed Malcaractimus, taking pleasure in the demon's suffering before reluctantly allowing him to die. It then displayed godlike powers in wiping the entire demon race from Mythicia with a spell and attempting to kill the Destined. Before he could complete the latter, the spirit of Raiza that still survived regained control of his body and fought the entity, allowing Thomas to escape through a Monolith Gate. After he had done so, the entity defeated Raiza's spirit. The Calling Desiring to establish an army to serve it, the entity cast a spell known as the Calling to summon apparently arbitrary creatures from across Mythicia to serve him. He used his new army to maintain control over Odmehlwor during the year following Malcaractimus' death, preventing any faction from regaining the capital and keeping Mythicia in a state of civil war.